Price of Admission
by Elly-275
Summary: There's a price to be payed...


The Price of Admission

" _Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_ These were the words of my captor, my owner…It infuriated me that after so many years, I was forced to become a puppet, a plaything for children and adults alike.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was my domain, my home, and now they had me in an amusement park attraction, working as a slave, day and night.

But no more.

I had had enough of this place, and I planned to make my escape. However, I needed my _payment_ first, what I worked for in my previous life.

 _"_ _Okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!_ " My captor spoke again. It was just a recording however, that much I knew, but I couldn't help but groan at the man's cheerful voice.

 _"_ _I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that."_ I had not listened to the tapes, and had no idea what they contained, but I had heard other sounds. Children's laughter, to be precise. Now _that_ was a sound I didn't mind. The voices were mixed, but they all sounded the same, cheerful, happy…but terrified, and that's what pleased me the most: the terror in a child's voice when they saw me for what I really was. My mouth watered at the thought of that horror.

Watching the clock ticking the time away, I grew restless, feeling the need to move. I got up from my post and moved around the place, looking at all the knick-knacks they placed around the building:

An old hook…

A beak…

And an old top hat…

They were all from the old pizzeria I had once worked at. I took comfort that they were here with me, even after what I did to them. It wasn't hard taking them apart back then, just a simple whack to back of the head, and then the real fun began. I took them apart, one by one, a sick ritual I had done so many times before. Sometimes I made them all watch each other! I laughed at the thought, as I always had every time I went to work there. And each time, I hoped a new victim would come…and they did! Fresh, unsuspecting children to tear apart, keeping their fear alive!

Bored of reminiscing, I couldn't help but look at the clock after I was done inspecting my old roots, the legacy of my old stomping grounds. The clock simply read 2 AM, and the place remained quiet as usual. How boring…

Deciding I had had enough of where I was, I moved on to a new location, a hallway with an arcade machine at the end of the hall. I stood by the machine for a while and pretended to play the games on there before sighing softly, my voice a bit raspy. I cleared my throat and moved on, unable to help but look at the camera above me, wondering if my soul was somehow being captured on film. I hoped not.

I coughed suddenly, mucus escaping my tattered lungs and splattering on the floor below me, the awful checkered floor, albeit fitting as I was now part of a new chess game. If this was like my former domain, surely there was a guard. He was not a child like my previous targets... but he would do. I was to receive the payment I was owed soon enough.

Walking to the office, I stopped just short of the window, looking in as I stared at the man sitting in his chair, comfy as he watched the monitor. I couldn't help but smile, I could easily go in and say hello, but why ruin the moment?

The man finally lowered the monitor and saw me, his body going stiff as he watched me stare back at him. More of that mucus dripped from my chin as I watched the man. My new plaything... My new victim…

A noise caught my attention as the clock read 5 AM. It was almost time for the man to leave, but I had perhaps enough time to look for that noise. The familiar sound of a child's laughter... My body nearly ached for another one, and my fingers twitched in the desire to touch their skin…to feel them tremble once more! But alas, I would not. My body was now synthetic, a broken shamble of what it used to be, wires sticking out of my body all over…

I was simply a machine. A neglected one at that, like my children before me.

Stepping towards the source of the noise, I noticed it was just another trick, something I always fell for every time. Bastards, all of them. I didn't have long though; it was just a few minutes until morning, I needed to work fast, if I was to get to this man quickly and teach him a lesson. My body ached for the touch of flesh once more, even if it was just a memory of what it used to be.

I was almost there…I could feel it, the window was in sight as I stepped out to look at the man, panting with a lust for the hunt, my hunger ever growing…

The clock dinged loudly, and the man inside sighed in relief. I, meanwhile, growled in anger, pounding on the window before leaving. He had won, it was morning and I couldn't hunt my prey any longer, it was the rules…or so he thought.

The man began to pack, taking off his hat and sighing softly. His shift was finally over. He carefully packed the monitor away before cracking open a beer in triumph. Before he could leave, however, he felt a large paw lay across his shoulder, almost stroking it sensually, like a lover familiar with one's body.

Looking back, his eyes met with the gaze of a broken shell of an animatronic. He tried to scream, but nothing came out, and he could only look on in horror as I looked back at him, leaning in to make a sniffing motion like I used to in the past, the scent of a scared child still in my mind. I sighed softly as I laid a hand against his cheek and asked:

 _"_ _Where are you going, child? You haven't payed the price of admission."_

 **This story was edited with the help of AhstTraotee, go take a look at her works as well!**


End file.
